iTake A Trip To The Bahamas
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: The iCarly Gang, including Gibby, take a trip to the Bahamas for their spring break. Four adults...what could happen in the Bahamas? R&R! Multi-Chap! I will try to update at least once a day! Probably twice if I have time! Seddie! Cibby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again! So I really wanted to start a multi-chap since one-shots are so short. So I decided I would. I hope it's cool and I hope you like it enough to review. Hope you enjoy this multi-chap! Oh yeah, and I should just say that this is all in a General POV. I find it difficult to write in a certain character's POV but just to see how it turns out, I **_**might**_** attempt to write in a characters POV. **_**MIGHT.**_

**P.S. I sincerely have no idea how long this story will be and I don't know where this story is going to lead, but then again, my best ideas come to me when I'm just figuring it out! Anyways, here is my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly. But I do own this pink HP mini laptop i'm writing stories on!**

"So, where are we going for spring break this time," Freddie asked his two best friends, Carly and Gibby, and his girlfriend, Sam. "We _are_ in college."

"Well, I was thinking it'd be cool if we-" Gibby was interrupted by Sam.

"Gibby's ideas are not allowed," Sam said, as she nestled her head into the crook of Freddie's neck.

"I was thinking we could go to a Disney resort," Carly said, looking at the amused expressions around the room.

"What are we, 5," Sam asked, speaking for everone in the room. "We're 21. Now, this is just my offer but...how about if we all went to," Sam paused, pulling four tickets out of her pocket. "The bahamas."

"No way," Carly smiled. "I'm in!"

"Me too," Gibby agreed. "Seems fun."

"Wait," Freddie said, sending his girlfriend a questioning look. "Where'd you get those plane tickets?"

Sam smirked. "Don't worry. I didn't steal them or rob them from some random guy. Socko's cousin, Flight, sold them to me."

Freddie smiled and kissed her. "Aw, I'm glad you didn't do something illegal for a change."

"I know, right," Sam smirked. "So are you in!?"

"Yep," Freddie said, smiling.

"Well then, I guess everyone better go pack their bags because our plane leaves tomorrow," Sam said, handing everyone their ticket.

"You know, I still think my idea would've been a thousand times better," Gibby stated, crossing his arms.

"Yea, about that," Carly said, glancing at Gibby. "What _was_ your idea, anyway?"

"I thought it'd be cool if we went to BabyLand," Gibby said, smirking. "You know, that place that my mom used to take me and Guppy to when we were like...4. It was awesome.."

Freddie and Carly gave him a confused look as Sam simply got up, went to the fridge and grabbed her butter sock.

"Run,Gibby, run," Carly warned, as she saw Sam walking towards him. "Run now."

...

"What to bring, what to bring," Carly mumbled to herself, later that night, as she rummaged through her closet. "Ooh, it'll be hot so...this sun dress." She picked out a yellow, green, and white sun dress and threw it on her bed. "And maybe this tank...with these shorts...yeah." She threw a pair of denim shorts on her bed along with a blue tank top.

"Hey, Carls," Sam burst into Carly's room. "I'm staying here tonight." She said as she shoved her blue suitcase in the corner.

"Of course you are," Carly smirked, walking over to her best friend. "What'd you pack?"

"The regular," Sam said bluntly. "Sweats, tanks, shorts-"

"Shorts," Carly asked, incredulously. "_You. _Wearing _shorts_. Boy, Freddie must've really rubbed off on you."

Sam smiled slightly. "Will you let me finish," Carly nodded. "Bathing suits, sun tan lotion, sandals, a pair of sunglasses, formal stuff-you know, just incase we go out to a fancy restaurant, makeup, and maybe some cat litter. Frothy used to...live in that suitcase."

Carly laughed at her best friend. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"I know. C'mon, let me help you."

"Alright," Carly said, as her and Sam walked back over to her closet.

...

Freddie picked up his PearPhone and dialed Gibby's number. It was only 7:30 and since he didn't want to be at his apartment (In Bushwell) by himself, he decided to hang out with his best guy friend. He had finished packing and was about to start watching _Galaxy Wars_ but figured it would be more fun if he had someone to watch it with.

Knowing Sam was most likely at the Shay's apartment, hanging with Carly, he decided to give Gibby a call.

"Hey, Freddie. What's up," Gibby said, panting.

"Do you wanna come-" Freddie stopped. "Wait, why were you panting?"

"Oh, you see, I was walking to my house," Gibby started. "And a lot of tiny snails started chasing me. They were way too fast." He said, panting some more.

Freddie sighed, amused, and shook his head. "Okay...that's...awesome? Listen, do you want to come over and hang?"

"Sure, I'm finished packing! Hey, how about I spend the night," Gibby asked.

"Yeah, that's great. Then we can all drive to the airport together tomorrow," Freddie said. "Well, I'll see when you get-"

"AAH! They're back! The snails are-"

Freddie hung up his phone, chuckling. "Snails..." He mumbled to himself. "Oh, Gibby."

...

**A/N: Alrighty, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you thought. Also, help. Should Carly and Gibby get together? Cibby? No? Yes? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Yes, two chappies in one day!:) Might be a third. Oh yeah, to clear up the confusion, Freddie ****does not**** live with his mom anymore! He has his own apartment but he still lives in Bushwell Plaza! Huge shout out to SeddieFan99! My first reviewer! She reviews my stories everytime I come back with one! Also, I wish I could say who gave me this idea, but they didn't sign in! They gave me the idea of having Sam sit by Gibby ****not**** for Sibby! I repeat ****no**** Sibby! Just to be hilarious and so that's why something had to happen between Freddie and Sam because no way would Sam voluntarily sit by something as weird as Gibby! :D Enjoy!**

Freddie sighed. It was already 8:00 and he was starting to think Gibby wasn't coming. He put in _Galaxy Wars I: The Invasion of The Galaxy _and grabbed the butter popcorn from the microwave. As soon as he sat on the couch, his apartment doorbell rang. He warily rose back up again and walked to his door, carrying the popcorn with him.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see the sight. "Gib, what happened," He asked, as he saw Gibby covered in red splotches, holding his luggage in his splotch covered hand.

"The snails got me," Gibby said, exasperated. "They...they all got me! Bandages! I need all the bandages you got, man!"

"I'm on it," Freddie said, quickly letting his friend inside the apartment, setting the popcorn back on the table.

He came running out of the bathroom, macaroni bandages in his hand. **(A/N: Props to MirandaSings08 on YouTube. She's hilarious!:D) **"Here," He said, tossing the bandages at his friend, helping him unwrap them.

"Hey, these bandages taste awesome," Gibby commented, licking a bandaid.

"Gibby!" Freddie said, scrunching up his face, in pure disgust. "Stop that!"

By 9:00, Gibby had successfully covered all his splotches. You could only imagine how ridiculous he looked.

"Hey, wanna see something funny," Gibby asked. "And crazy."

"Um," Freddie started. "Okay...?"

"Good," Gibby stated, walking to the front door. "Stay right there."

Soon, a brunette, about his age came into his apartment. Confused, he asked "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Eliza," she said. "I live in the apartment over. I was just wondering if I could borrow some sugar. I'm making a cake for my mom and it's kinda late to run to the store."

"Oh, uh, sure, follow me," He said, leading Eliza into the kitchen. "You can just get a bag from that drawer down there and I'll pour you some sugar."

"Hey, you're that tech guy from iCarly, right," Eliza asked. Freddie nodded. "iCarly was so funny!"

"Thanks! It was mostly Sam and Carly's work, but I'm glad you liked it," Freddie said, pouring the sugar in the bag.

"Remember that Wake Up Spencer bit? Where you and Sam rolled him out the door and made people step on him," Eliza said, smiling.

"Yeah, those were the days," Freddie said, laughing along with Eliza.

"Freddie, who is she," Freddie heard a voice from the door say. It was Sam. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, I'm Eliza. I was just getting some sugar from-"

"-From my boyfriend." Sam completed.

"Oh, I didn't know...I should leave, uh, thanks for the sugar, Freddie," Eliza said, but Freddie didn't reply. Him and Sam were having a glaring contest.

Once the door was shut, Sam blew up. "Who was that chick and why was she here!? Does she come here often? What is she, like your sugar buddy!?"

"Sam, calm down." Freddie said. "I would expect to see my girlfriend have a little bit more trust in me then what you have right now."

"I do trust you but-"

The door burst open to reveal Gibby dressed in a top hat with a clown nose on, still covered in bandaids.

"Look, I'm a injured musical clown," Gibby cheered. "Injured musical clown!" He said, when he saw no one was laughing. "Ah forget it."

...

"Sam, wake up," She heard Carly say in her ear.

"Nooo," Sam mumbled, rolling over.

"There's bacon involved," At this, Sam popped up.

"I suddenly feel it's time to get up," Sam said, walking downstairs with Carly.

"Hey, kiddos," They were greeted by a joyful Spencer, cooking breakfast.

"Hey Spence," Carly and Sam said in unison.

"Carls, I'm sitting beside you on the plane again, okay," Sam asked, grabbing a plate.

"What about Freddie," Carly asked, giving Sam a confused look. "Weren't you two planning on sitting by each other?"

"Yea, but we got into a little disagreement and now we aren't talking to each other," Sam explained. "And Gibby's too weird to sit by so I'm sitting by you."

Carly shrugged. "Oh, okay,"

"Breakfast is served," Spencer said, carrying a platter full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs over to the group. "I know airplane food sucks so you gotta be full before you get on it."

"How would you know," Carly questioned. "You've never been on a plane."

"Oh yeah," Spencer said. Carly shook her head, laughing.

"Well, since I finished first," Sam said, gesturing towards her now empty plate. "I guess I'll take the shower first."

"Okay," Carly yelled, behind her friend. "How _does_ she do that?"

...

Freddie checked his phone, just waking up. _Still no messages from Sam,_ he thought. _Guess we're really not talking at the moment_.

He sighed and got up to take a shower. He frowned when he heard someone singing _Tell Me That You Lumpy _inside his bathroom. It wasn't until the water stopped, that he realized it was only Gibby.

"Gibby, hurry! Our plane leaves in 2 hours," Freddie yelled. "Oh yeah, I'm sitting beside you on the plane."

"I thought you and Sam were sitting together," Gibby said. "What happened with that?"

"Remember all that yelling you heard last night," Freddie asked.

"Uh huh," Gibby said, from inside the bathroom.

"Well, that's why," Freddie explained. "Anyways, hurry up! Times a tickin!"

...

"Flight to Bahamas! Last call for Flight to Bahamas." The lady spoke, over the intercom.

"Well, that's us, lets hit it," Sam said, leading the group to their plane.

"So you and Freddie still avoiding each other," Carly asked Sam.

"Yep, at least I still have you," Sam smiled. As soon as Carly and Sam were settled behind Freddie and Gibby, a flight attendent came up to them.

"Excuse me," She said. "We're sorry but this plane has a boy-girl policy. Two men can't sit beside each other and two women can't sit beside each other. Will one of you ladies switch seats with this man," She asked, gesturing towards Gibby.

"Carly, there is no way I can sit beside Freddie, not now anyway. I'm mad at him," Sam said, then whimpered.

"Are you sure," Carly whispered. Sam nodded.

"I'll just have to sit by the mermaid," Sam said, glumly. "Just go."

Meanwhile, the same debate was going on with Freddie and Gibby:

"Dude, there's no way I can sit by Sam for so many hours without kissing her," Freddie said. "It'll be breaking our 'no contact rule' if I do. Just go sit by her. I'll sit next to Carly."

"C'mon, man," Gibby sighed, unhappily. "You know Sam will break every bone in my body before we even get there. Then how am I supposed to get the ladies?"

"Please, for me," Freddie pleaded.

"Ugh, fine," Gibby gave in. "But you will help me get a lady when we get there."

"Agreed, just go," Freddie said, pushing Gibby out of his seat, which was replaced by Carly.

Freddie groaned. Why couldn't his and Sam's fight be later. He would much rather be beside Sam right now. He'd just have to enjoy it and make the flight the best. _If that was even possible._

...

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 completed!:D I'll probably post Chapter 3 early tomorrow morning. So should there be Cibby? It most likely will be, though. No, Sibby and Creddie **_**AREN'T**_** happening. Sibby isn't happening. Creddie is most definitely ****not**** happening. :D Hey, remember to review! NOW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's chapter 3. I know I said it would be here yesterday morning but I totally forgot I had an eye doctors appointment at 10:30 and I didn't wake up til 9:30 so you could imagine how much a rush I was in. Oh yeah, sorry if you feel this story is being dragged...it's supossed to be long so...Anyways, better late then never...review!:D**

_"__Ohh yeah, yeah  
The situations turns around, enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times, I don't know why,"_

"Gibby," Sam said, trying not to lose her patience._  
_

_"But I know we can make it as long as you say it  
So tell me that you lumpy, yeah  
And tell me that I take your lumps away,"_

"Gibby," Sam yelled, earning stares from all around. "Shut. Up."

"No! This is the U.S! Freedom, Sam," Gibby said, surprisingly standing up for himself. "It's a thing called freedom."

"Yeah, and if you talk back like that again, you won't have a tongue _to_ talk with," Sam threatned. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"N-no, uh, I suddenly have to use the bathroom," Gibby said, running away.

Carly turned to face her best friend behind her, laughing. "See what you did to Gibby," Carly said. "Poor guy'll probably never sing that song again."

Sam shrugged and reclined her chair back. "Whatever you say, Carls," She said. "I can finally get some rest. Wake me when we're there."

Carly nodded, turning back around in her seat.

...

Like the honest, obedient best friend Carly Shay was, she woke up Sam as soon as they arrived to Freeport Grand Bahamas. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I've never been to the Bahamas. I think it's a country with islands on it but i'm not sure.)**

As the group of four exited the plane, they took a look around.

"Woah," Sam spoke first.

"It's..." Freddie started.

"So," Carly interjected.

"Beautiful," Gibby finished.

"C'mon, let's go find a hotel," Sam said, walking over to a building, entering, and walking to a woman at the front desk. "Um, what hotel is this?" Sam asked

"It's the Grand Lucayan Hotel," The woman replied, cheerily.

"Do you have any rooms available," Freddie asked, popping up beside Sam.

The woman typed a few things into the computer. "You're lucky you got here soon," She said. "We have one room left. It has 2 king sized beds, a pull out couch, fully stocked kitchen, and two bathrooms. Do you want it?"

Sam and Freddie turned back to the group, giving them questioning glances. Finally, Freddie walked back up to the lady. "How much will it cost,"

"How long do you plan on staying," The lady asked.

"One week," Freddie said, hoping the price wouldn't be too high.

"Okay, it's $15 a night...so $105,"

"We'll take it," Freddie said, handing her the money, and she handed him the key.

Out of habit, he _almost _put his hand around Sam's waist, until he remembered.

_Was this how the whole week will go on? With us ignoring each other...? _He thought. He didn't like that idea. At all.

...

"Woah," Carly said, gawking at the room. "It's amazing."

The room was painted a deep blue color, nude-colored curtains draping the windows. The floor was a smooth, sink-your-feet-in carpet. Two huge king sized beds lie in the middle, separated only by a bedstand.

Sam plopped down on the soft matress, moaning. "This is the life," She said. Carly plopped down.

"I could get used to this," Carly agreed, grinning. "Hey, wanna go to the beach? You do realize we're in a hotel on a beach, right?"

Gibby shrugged. "I'm down, you guys?"

Once everyone had agreed, they went one by one to change into the appropiate attire.

"Alright everyone, to the beach," Carly said, smiling.

...

The iCarly gang rushed to the beach. When they got there, they all jumped into the water. Nevertheless, they had fun, playing in the water for hours.

Sam and Freddie didn't realize they we're really close to each other. Sam twisted in the water, meeting Freddie's eyes, her wet blonde curls grazing his face.

"Listen, about Eliza-" Freddie started, being interrupted by Sam's lips crushing his. It was the first contact he'd had with her since last night and he truly didn't realize how much he missed it. Less than twenty-four hours could really kill a person.

"No, you listen," She demanded, looking into his chocolate pools. "I completely over reaacted and...and i'm sorry. I'm also sorry for taking a gun and shooting your laptop, and i'm sorry for the bug infestation in your dorm, and i'm sorry for throwing your church shoes out of the tenth floor window."

Freddie grinned. "This is the first time you apologized to me since our first kiss on the fire escape,"

"I know and you better not it expect it for another decade," Sam said, smiling.

"Um, you guys," Carly interrupted, looking at her best friends. "Gibby and I are gonna go change for dinner. Meet you guys there?"

Sam nodded and so did Freddie. Sam and Freddie watched as Gibby and Carly walked off, hand in hand. _What happened to __**them**__? _Sam wondered, shaking her head. Her and Freddie mimicked their moves, but not going inside yet.

Sam pulled Freddie back, clasping his muscles through his wet shirt. Freddie's face held a confused look until Sam pulled him in for another kiss. "I know i'm not the romantic type, but I was wondering if we could watch the sunset, together..."

Freddie smiled and they sat in the dirt, hand in hand, watching the sunset, together.

...

Sam awoke the next day, a pair of arms wrapped around her petite waist, cuddled close to a familiar body. She rolled over and saw Freddie's eyes staring straight at her.

"Were you watching me," Sam asked, curiously.

"Depends," Freddie said, grinning. "Is it so wrong to stare at my girlfriends beauty?"

Sam smirked. "Only you would say something so nubbish," She said, getting out of bed. "Where's Carly and Gibby?"

"Went to get breakfast," Freddie said, getting out of bed, revealing he was already ready. "They said when you wake up to get ready and meet them down there."

"Oh," Sam said. "Hey, what's been up with those two? Seems like it was only yesterday when they fell in love."

"It _was _only yesterday when they fell in love," Freddie clarified, clearly knowing something she didn't know. "Now go get ready."

"Yes, mother," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her luggage and went into the bathroom. Her stomach growled. She sure couldn't wait for breakfast.

...

Sam smiled to herself, while picking up her towel on the floor. Wrapping it around herself, she couldn't help but to think about were in good terms again. Which meant good things for her. 

With the towel still wrapped around her, she walked to her bag and grabbed all the necessary products. You know, the makeup, the curling iron, some clothes, and toiletries.

She threw on some ripped, denim skinny jeans and a Penny Tee. _How should I do my hair...curled. _

Her routine went on and she was finally done. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Freddie sitting on their bed.

"Took you long enough," He said, groaning. "My stomach's been growling for as long as you've been in there."

"Well then, lets not waste anymore time," Sam said. "Let's go."

Freddie grabbed his girlfriends hand and they walked to their destination.

**A/N: And cut. Chapter 4 will be up soon but I won't say when. I don't like making promises and then not keeping them. But I already have half of it written so it shouldn't take that long! Like I said, sorry if it's dragged because I wanted it to be more chapters...idk. Love you guys. As always, review!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI xD Bye:D**

"Hey guys," Sam said, frowning. "Were you guys just...did we interrupt something?"

"Um, sit down," Carly said.

"Yep," Sam said, turning her attention to me. "We _definitely_ interrupted something."

"We have to tell you something very, _very_ important," Gibby said. It was probably the first time I had ever seen him act serious.

Sam and I sat down in the booth across from Gibby and Carly, who were holding hands underneath the table. As we settled into the booth, I put my arm around Sam's shoulder and she rested her head in my chest.

"C'mon guys, out with it," Sam ordered. "Mama needs her breakfast." I could easily tell she already knew what they were about to tell her; I mean who wouldn't? It's nothing surprising that Carly and Gibby are dating now after yesterday.

"Carly and I..." Gibby started, nervously. _It's not that hard to say_. "Carly and I have been...secretly dating for about...eight months."

At this, Sam's eyes bugged and I hopped out of my seat, completely baffled. I did _not_ see that coming. I mean, sure, Gibby wasn't the chubby guy he'd been we first met him. He was buffer because we often went to the gym together and his hair had changed too- to a much fresher style. I didn't see it completely impossible, but it was definitely shocking. I know Sam and I are an odd couple, but the weirdest person on Earth and the prissiest person on Earth _together_...now that's just a shocker.

"You guys have been _what_," Sam yelled, obviously taken a back by the news. I, myself, was still trying to regain my posture.

"Shh," Gibby said.

"Never tell a girl to shh," Sam said, hopping out of her seat and standing beside me. She looked to Carly, whose eyes were pleading. "How...how could you? We promised no more secrets and...and for _eight_ months. I could see if it was two, but _eight_?"

"Gibby, you know you could've told me," I said, taking a different perspective than Sam.

"Well, I wanted to," Gibby started. "But Carly didn't want me to te-" That's all Sam had to hear for her to storm out. I knew it was useless trying to get her to stay. She was angry and I understood her reasoning. I decided to let her have her alone time for a little while.

I glanced over at Carly who was in a state of grief. I nodded at Gibby and Carly. "I understand, guys. It'll just take Sam a little longer."

"I should go talk to her," Carly said, getting up. "Wish me luck." She called over her shoulder.

...

"Hi," I heard behind me. I didn't even have to look behind to know that it was my best friend, Carly. I turned away from her direction, pretending not to feel her sit down next to me.

I can't even look at her right now. My own best friend has kept something behind my back for eight months. I sigh, imagining everything that will go on.

"Why are you here," I asked, still not facing her.

"I want to talk," She mumbled.

"About what," I snapped, finally turning to face her. "The wedding that could possibly be happening in a year and a half?"

"Sam..." She started. "I'm sorry. Having a secret relationship was fun. It was exciting and it felt wrong and right at the same time. I didn't even think me and Gibby would last that long."

"But you did," My voice was hoarse and dry. "You kept it from me for eight months. What about not keeping anything from each other wasn't clear to you?"

"I dunno what possessed me to do it," Carly started. "I was planning on telling you a couple of times, but you were always busy. You were either hanging out with Freddie or eating meat. And everyone knows not to come between you and your meat."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay, Carls," I said. "I forgive you."

She smiled and hugged me. "Don't ever do that again, Carly," I warned. "So how did that happen anyway?"

"Well," Carly started. "It was the day you and Freddie went on your first date."

_(Flashback)_

_"Bye, Carly," Sam called, as Sam was escorted out the door by Freddie._

_"So, what you wanna do," Carly asked Gibby, smiling._

_"I don't know," Gibby said. "Carly, there's something I need to ask you."_

_"Mmkay," She said, squirting whipped cream on a carrot. "Shoot."_

_"What if there was a guy who liked this girl but couldn't find the right way to tell her because...because he was afraid of hurting their friendship,"Gibby asked._

_Carly frowned, walking over to sit on the couch besides Gibby. "I'm guessing this 'guy' is you," She said. Was that a glint of hope in her eyes? "So I'd say, take the chance. You never know until you try."_

_"Okay," Gibby said, leaning forward. Carly knew this day would come. She knew he felt this way. And then their lips met. _

_Pulling apart, they both had happy smiles on their faces. They knew they'd be together forever._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yep," Carly said, smiling. "That's how it happened."

"Well," Sam said, shrugging. "I'm happy for you."

Suddenly, Sam's stomach growled. "How about that breakfast,"

"Let's go,"

...

"So," Carly said, as she and the gang walked from breakfast. "What're we going to do today?"

Freddie put his arm around Sam's waist before answering. "Last night, I looked up attractions here in Freeport-"

"-Like a nub," Sam smiled.

"And I saw some pretty interesting places. There's this one place, called Garden of the Groves and I heard it's a pleasant way to spend a few hours. It's a twelve-acre garden full of tropical plants and animals: one of the most popular tourist attractions on the island. It's only $15 per person and I heard they have the best lunches and-"

Sam pressed her lips to his. Dazed, he pulled back.

"What was that for," He asked, grinning.

"You would've kept yapping if I didn't," Sam said. Carly chuckled.

"I think that is a great idea, Fredster," Gibby said, patting Freddie on the shoulder.

"Todo el mundo vamos," Freddie said, and the group headed off.

...

**A/N: Chapter 4!:) I did some ****serious**** research for this chapter. I felt like Garden of the Groves needed it's own chapter. I know this chapter was very dramatic but, hey...I like a little drama here and there. Sooo...review?:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 has finally arrived! Don't kill me for taking so much time with this! I've been super busy! Hope you like! REVIEW!:)**

"Okay, tourists," Their tour guide leader said, clapping her hands. "Who's ready for an awesome tour!?"

There were multiple "wooh's" coming from the group.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said. "Let's just get on with this chiz."

Freddie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and Carly laughed. "Sam," She scolded.

"Anywho," The tour guide said, ignoring Sam's rudeness. "The first place we're going to head is the butterfly exhibit."

At this, Sam tensed, clasping Freddie's shoulder even rougher. He looked down at her, confused.

"This way, folks," The tour guide said. Carly and Gibby walked in with some other random people but Sam pulled Freddie aside.

"What's up," Freddie asked, wanting to see the butterflies.

"..." She hesitated. "I'm...afraid of butterflies." Freddie burst out laughing and Sam hit him hard. "It's not funny!" Sam exclaimed, as Freddie kept laughing.

"Are you serious," Freddie said, trying not to laugh anymore. "_The_ Sam Puckett is afraid of _butterflies_!?

"Yes," She hit him again. "I don't wanna go in there."

"Sam, we have to, baby," He said, gentler. "It's a part of the tour."

Sam shook her head. "I can't,"

"I'll protect you," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sweetly. This sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Okay," She smiled, and they were off.

...

"That has to be the best place I've ever been to," Gibby said, pulling Carly closer to him, as they boarded the bus.

"Eh," Carly shrugged, sitting next to Sam.

"Best place ever," Freddie agreed, taking the window seat.

"Nerds..." Sam said, thumping Freddie in the back of the head.

"You know, Sam," Freddie started, angrily. "After I protected you from your fear of butterflies, I expected some kind of reward from you."

"I made out with you in the botanical garden," Sam smirked, and Freddie felt his face warm. "Isn't that a prize?"

"Ew," Carly said, scrunching up her face. "I would much rather not hear about you guys making out."

At this Sam smirked. "You _do _remember that time me and Freddie-"

"Sam," Carly said, covering her ears. "Don't."

"Fine," Sam said. "But this isn't over."

"Grand Lucayan Hotel," The bus driver shouted.

The iCarly gang boarded off. They couldn't wait for what tomorrow held.

...

"Since three is a lucky number, and it's our third day being here, why don't we celebrate with a fancy dinner," Gibby asked.

"Dude," Sam said, giving him a strange look. "Three isn't a lucky number."

"Then no fancy dinner for you," He said, walking off.

"No, I'm still up for dinner," Freddie said.

"Okay then," Sam said. "Yo, everyone go get dressed!"

Freddie walked up to Sam. "You don't tell me what to do,"

Sam smirked. "Oh, don't I,"

"No, you don't,"

Sam turned on her heels, swinging her hair so it hit Freddie straight in the face. "We'll see about that," She said, as she stalked off. "C'mon Carls. Come help me pick out my _dress_. I'm sure Freddie would love that."

Freddie smiled as she walked off with Carly, going to get dressed himself.

...

"W-wow, C-Carly, you look..." Gibby stuttered, staring at his girlfriend in awe.

"It's okay," Carly laughed. "I know what you mean." Carly was wearing a light pink dress, ruffles at the bottom, with white sparkly heels. Her jewelry was nicely matched with her outfit and her hair was curled in her usual fashion.

Freddie smirked, untucking his formal shirt from his nice black slacks. Adjusting his tie, he sat down in a chair.

"Wait til you see Sam," Carly said, looking over to Freddie. "Her beauty might just kill you."

Freddie laughed. "Okay, Carls. I'm pretty sure I won't knock dead or-"

Just then, Sam walked out of the bathroom. Freddie's jaw dropped and Carly laughed.

Sam spun around, making her sparly silver dress glisten in the light. Her silver dress stopped right below her knees, and the top back part was open, revealing her tanned back. She had on stunner black heels, and her hair was straightened and pulled back into a ponytail, a black flower attached it. "So, how do I look,"

"Amazing," Freddie said, still staring into her blue eyes.

Gibby shrugged. "Eh, it's mediocre,"

Sam glared at him and Carly laughed. "C'mon guys, lets go,"

...

"Yeah," Carly said, as the group laughed. "And then Spencer threw it in his neighbors house and ran!"

"Oh, Spencer," Sam commented, as the group recovered from laughter. They had just been seated at their table and was waiting for a waitress to assist them.

"How may I help-"

"You got any ham," Sam interrupted.

"Nevermind her," Carly smiled at the lady. "Can I have the Linguine di Mare, Chicken & Truffle Tortelloni, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, and the Veal Marsala. Also, may I have the Chicken Parmasean and do you have your Chocolate Zuccotto Cake and Creme Brulee? Oh, and could you add some Nutty Italian Coffee with that?

Sam, Gibby, and Freddie looked at Carly, confused looks on their faces. "Um, waiter lady," Sam addressed the lady. "Can we have a moment?"

The waitress walked away and Sam turned to Carly. "Why are you ordering for everyone,"

"Um, what do you mean," Carly asked, still browsing the menu.

"You're Carly," Gibby said. "You never eat that much."

"I'm just really hungry," Carly said, defensively. "I didn't eat all day."

Freddie nodded. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Ooookay,"

"Good," Carly said, turning around. "Waiter!"

...

**A/N: So, anybody thinkin something wrong with Carly? I sure am:) Sorry I haven't updated in like- FOREVER but school started back here in America two days ago. I've been sooo busy. Projects, essays, everything. Sorry! Chapter 6 will come soon! Why? Cause the weekends almost here and I promise I will write like crazy! :) Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!:)**

"Carly," Sam called, reluctantly getting out of her and Freddie's shared bed. "You okay in there?" She sighed when she heard her best friend vomiting even worse than before. Walking into the bathroom, she saw Carly slumped over the stool, her hair everywhere, and a pregnancy test on the floor.

Sam's eyes widened, in shock and terror. "_What _is_ that?"_

"Didn't you take health class," Carly snapped. "I think you freaking know what that is."

Sam and Carly exchanged a glance, as suddenly, a beeping went off. They both looked at the pregnancy test, Carly starting to cry when she saw the results.

"Aw, c'mon, Kiddo," Sam said, stroking Carly's hair. "A baby is a gift." Sam spoke these words, even as she knew they weren't true—at least for right now.

"Yeah, Sam," Carly said, composing herself. "Especially when you have a job, college, and this wonderful vacation to take care of also."

Sam gave her a sad look. "C'mon, let's just—"

Suddenly, they heard two men voices, Freddie and Gibby, standing in the kitchen. "When are you going to tell Gibby?" Sam whispered, now cautious of everything that she could possibly say wrong"

"Please give it time," Carly whispered, becoming slightly annoyed. Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning, nerds," She said, trying to act normal.

"Morning Sam," Gibby said. "Hey, where's Carly."

Sam bit her fingernails nervously. "She's in the shower.

"Huh," Freddie asked, giving Sam a weird look, as he knew she always bit her fingernails when she was nervous. "Before we left Carly was in the shower. And that was nearly an hour ago."

"Oh," Sam said, laughing nervously. "Well, she's still in there."

"Hey guys," Came a weak voice from behind them. "I'm here, don't worry." Carly had brushed her hair and made herself look presentable.

"Hey," Freddie said, still looking at Sam. "We were just about to take a walk. See you guys later."

Freddie pulled Sam out of the room and into the hallway. "What's going on," He demanded, pressing her against the wall. He knew she couldn't resist when he did that.

"Wha—what do you mean 'what's going on',"

"With Carly," Freddie said, leaning into her. "Why is she all 'un-Carly'?"

When she didn't reply, he pulled her impossibly closer to himself, hearing her breath hitch. "Tell me, Sam,"

"How can I tell you when you're doing _this_ to me!?" He pulled away, now at a normal distance from her. "Carly—well she's pregnant."

Freddie's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Are you kidding me!? She's 21 and she and Gibby aren't even married for god's sake!"

"Shh," Sam whispered to him. "Don't tell her I told you."

"Sam," Freddie began, shock still in his eyes. "How am I not supposed to tell my best guy friend that his girlfriend is pregnant with their first child?"

"Easy," Sam said. "Just don't."

"Listen, Sam, I know it's easy for you to lie but I—I suck at it. There's no chance—"

Sam pulled him closer to her, breathing on his collarbone. "Don't tell Gibby, okay?"

"Okay," He said, and captured her lips to his.

…

All day long, Freddie had been staring at Carly. Just knowing that a baby was growing inside of her made him feel weird. And even more, knowing that Carly and Gibby could've been that irresponsible made him upset.

What would happen now? For nine whole months she had to follow strict rules—no partying, no drinking (not that she drunk), no eating bacon. Freddie smiled, thinking about how if Sam was the one pregnant; she'd go berserk from not being able to eat pork.

He did plan on him and Sam having kids later on—after he proposed to her and hopefully she'd say yes. But now, at 21 years old, still in college, working, now wouldn't be a good time for that. They had too many things to do before taking care of such a delicate and responsible new creature. He looked over to his girlfriend, who was chatting on the phone with her sister. He couldn't believe he was stuck with a vicious, mean, yet insanely beautiful girl like her. But to be truthful, he liked it.

He looked over to Gibby, who was watching TV. Poor, oblivious Gibby. He was the father of the baby, yet he was the only one who didn't know. He wished he could tell his best friend. It would make it so much easier for the both of them. But after the make out session him and Sam had earlier, he wanted to make sure that was still available for him.

Then he looked back to Carly, who was napping on the couch, a huge plate of pancakes stacked on them, about to fall over. What had they gotten themselves into?

As they all lay down in their respective beds that night, he heard Carly whisper: "Gib, would you ever want a kid with me?"

"Of course, Carls," He said, rubbing her back. "Why?"

"I'm—just wondering," Gibby nodded and they both fell asleep.

Freddie sighed. Carly should really tell Gibby, it could save a whole life's worth of madness and maybe even sadness. Oh well, this wasn't his problem, it was Gibby and Carly's. Oh how he wished he could help them.

He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist even tighter. "I love you," He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Before his eyes fully closed, he heard an "I love you too" back and smiled.

…

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating in like two weeks! Really, I am! I've been busy with history fair all week and school is giving me stress like crazy! Also, I'll be updating iTwilight either late tonight or early tomorrow! My Microsoft is working so I think there should be fewer errors!****If you haven't lost interest in me or the story, please update.**


End file.
